1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is directed to folders for use in connection with storage of documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Folders and more particularly pocket folders are useful for holding documents permanently or temporarily. For competitive reasons they must be made inexpensively, but without sacrificing durability and functionality. Most folders are designed with a single pocket because that is the most inexpensive form to make, but there has been a long felt need for multi-pocket folders but which can still provide durability and low cost. The present disclosure provides such a solution.